In some cases, systems may include various software components configured to control different aspects of the system. Software components can control different types of functionality in different types of systems. For example, an automobile may include software to control entertainment components, such as, for example, a television, a Blu-ray player, a stereo system, or other components, or operational components, such as a safety system, a braking system, or other components.
In some cases, software components can be updated in the system over a network. As new versions of the software component become available, the new versions can be sent to the system over a network. For example, the automobile can receive new versions of the software components over a cellular connection. Once the new version is received, a controller within the automobile can replace the currently running version of the software component with the received new version.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.